A Blooming Mess
A Blooming Mess is the twelfth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot Knapford Station is being redecorated. Thomas is tasked to collect slate for the new roof. Emily is tasked with picking up flowers for the station by the Fat Controller. Excitedly, Emily says that she knows all about flowers and she knows that buttercups are yellow, but before she could say another word, the Fat Controller regains her attention and tells her to take the flowers to the station. As she puffs along, she says hello to James and Toby, who reply back. When Mavis does not say hello, Emily assumes she is sad and chuffs to the quarry to cheer her up with some of the new flowers, only to cause Edward and Thomas to crash into the flatbeds she left behind. When Mavis returns to see her quarry in a state of confusion, Emily apologises for causing it as she thought Mavis was upset. Mavis assures her she was just thinking about all the work she needs to do. Emily feels silly and wonders what would make Mavis happy. Mavis tells Emily that to make her happy she would like the mess tidied up and Emily's load of flowers taken straight to Knapford. Emily complies, even helping out Thomas since his firebox was extinguished. When Mavis stops by Knapford Station later to see the flowers as they are planted and mentions how wonderful they look, Emily is glad to see her happy. Characters * Thomas * Edward * James * Toby * Emily * Mavis * Sir Topham Hatt * The Maithwaite stationmaster * The Knapford stationmaster * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite * Knapford Iron Bridge * Anopha Quarry Trivia * The title could be a parody of Jason Mraz's song, A Beautiful Mess. Goofs * When Emily reverses, the driver and fireman are still looking forward. * The narrator says that Mavis puffed into Knapford, but Mavis is a diesel and therefore cannot puff. * At the beginning of the episode, Henry should not have been able to pull into Knapford from the direction he arrived from as the track he was on has a platform at the other end. Merchandise * Magazine stories - A Blooming Mess In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ABloomingMesstitlecard.png|Title card File:ABloomingMessJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:ABloomingMessNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:ABloomingMessFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:ABloomingMessKoreanTitleCard.jpeg|Korean title card File:ABloomingMessGreekTitleCard.jpeg|Greek title card File:ABloomingMessRussianTitleCard.jpeg|Russian title card File:ABloomingMessItalianTitleCard.jpeg|Italian title card File:ABloomingMessPortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese title card File:KnapfordStationmaster.png|Knapford stationmaster File:Soft-sidedlorryCGI.png File:ABloomingMess2.png|Gordon at Knapford Station File:ABloomingMess3.png File:ABloomingMess4.png|Thomas and Toby File:ABloomingMess5.png|Henry and Emily File:ABloomingMess6.png|Tidmouth Sheds File:ABloomingMess49.png File:ABloomingMess48.png|The Fat Controller File:ABloomingMess50.png File:ABloomingMess7.png|Emily on the turntable File:ABloomingMess8.png|Toby and Emily File:ABloomingMess51.png File:ABloomingMess52.png File:ABloomingMess9.png|James and Emily File:ABloomingMess11.png File:ABloomingMess53.png File:ABloomingMess54.png File:ABloomingMess12.png File:ABloomingMess10.png File:ABloomingMess13.png File:ABloomingMess74.png File:ABloomingMess14.png File:ABloomingMess15.png|The Maithwaite stationmaster File:ABloomingMess55.png File:ABloomingMess16.png File:ABloomingMess56.png File:ABloomingMess17.png File:ABloomingMess18.png File:ABloomingMess57.png File:ABloomingMess58.png File:ABloomingMess59.png File:ABloomingMess19.png File:ABloomingMess20.png File:ABloomingMess60.png File:ABloomingMess21.png File:ABloomingMess61.png File:ABloomingMess62.png File:ABloomingMess22.png|Thomas File:ABloomingMess23.png File:ABloomingMess63.png File:ABloomingMess24.png|Edward and Mavis File:ABloomingMess64.png File:ABloomingMess65.png File:ABloomingMess66.png File:ABloomingMess67.png File:ABloomingMess68.png File:ABloomingMess26.png File:ABloomingMess69.png File:ABloomingMess44.png File:ABloomingMess27.png File:ABloomingMess70.png File:ABloomingMess47.jpg File:ABloomingMess28.png File:ABloomingMess29.png|Emily and the Knapford stationmaster File:ABloomingMess30.png File:ABloomingMess31.png File:ABloomingMess32.png|Edward and Thomas File:ABloomingMess33.png|Mavis and Emily File:ABloomingMess72.png File:ABloomingMess73.png File:ABloomingMess71.png File:ABloomingMess34.jpg File:ABloomingMess35.jpg File:ABloomingMess36.jpg File:ABloomingMess37.jpg File:ABloomingMess38.jpg File:ABloomingMess39.jpg File:ABloomingMess40.jpg File:ABloomingMess41.jpg File:ABloomingMess42.jpg File:ABloomingMess43.jpg File:ABloomingMess45.png Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes